Achieving accurate millimeter-wave radiation patterns using large aperture reflector antennas is a challenging task. A millimeter-wave illumination pattern needs to be accurately projected on the reflector, while the reflector is typically located many wavelengths away from a millimeter-wave source. The millimeter-waves have to be accurately guided from the source into a focal point location of the reflector. Inaccuracies in millimeter-wave radiation patterns may create interferences between different communication systems. Complying with millimeter-wave polarization requirements is challenging as well, particularly when coupled with other requirements associated with radiation patterns.